


My work here is not to share on goodreads

by etoile_etiolee



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoile_etiolee/pseuds/etoile_etiolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The website <b>goodreads</b> has a profile of my account here on a03 and a link to one of my story.<br/>I did not endorse that.<br/>I don't want my profile on goodreads, I don't want my fanfic on goodreads.<br/>I've asked for it to be removed and it has been done, only to be added again two days later.<br/>Someone has done that.  Someone is adding fanfiction writers profile on goodreads without their knowledge.<br/>I will permanently remove my stories, link and art from AO3 if it happens again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My work here is not to share on goodreads

That's it.


End file.
